Furisode Girls For Life
by BJ071992
Summary: Furisode Girls Kali, Blossom, Linnea and Katherine are well-known in Laverre City as apprentice trainers for Fairy-type Gym Leader Valerie. How did these four best friends first meet? Find out more in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I'm just writing this fic for fun.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Katherine's P.O.V_

As I walked through the gates of the Laverre Academy, I could feel my stomach tighten. I was being sent to one of the most prestigious boarding schools in the Kalos region and was quite nervous because I wasn't living with my wealthy parents in Celadon City. You see, Celadon City is a town in the Kanto region. That's where I was born. I just hope the Laverre Academy was a great way for me to make friends. Luckily for me, I had captured a Slurpuff with my Poké Ball the day before because I heard that every girl at the Laverre Academy had Pokémon and I didn't want to be left out.

I let out a sigh and walked towards the entrance.

* * *

_Linnea's P.O.V_

"Come on Aromatisse. It's time to wake up." I soothed at my darling Aromatisse.

"De De." Aromatisse responded.

This was my first day at Laverre Academy as a senior student. I've been at the Academy since I was 14. Some of the students aren't very nice, I can tell you that. But ever since my friends graduated, my dorm has been dull and quiet. I was hoping some of the new girls that would be starting today would be in the same dorm as me, but I'm not sure. You see, I'm very observant when it comes to meeting new people. I have to observe if they are nice, mean or arrogant. My mother says I take after her, which is quite funny because we don't look alike. I have long red hair, whereas my mother has long blonde hair. How did I get my red hair? Well, my mother says that I was born with it and it has something to do with the genetics. To this day, I'm still confused about it.

Anyway, enough of my life story. It was time to get ready for orientation.

"You ready for orientation, Aromatisse?" I smiled

"De De." My darling Pokémon replied.

I carried Aromatisse out of the room and we headed to the hall, where orientation was about to start.

* * *

_Kali's P.O.V_

I put on my furisode and looked at my Azurill.

"What do you think, Azurill?" I asked her

Azurill smiled.

This furisode is not just an ordinary furisode. It was passed down to my great-grandmother, who handed it down to my grandmother and so on. You get my drift. I was looking forward to being a senior student at the Laverre Academy. There are not many girls of my heritage that go to the Academy. My parents are both Japanese, so I was brought up to speak Japanese at an early age. Pokémon is in my blood, too. I've had Azurill for nearly three years now. I also caught a Dedenne recently, but it decided to stay with my parents back home. So, Azurill came to stay with me at the Laverre Academy.

"Looking forward to our classes this year, Azurill?" I cooed at Azurill.

"Azurill." It replied.

"I thought so. Well, I better not be late or Madame Perrault will give me detention."

Madame Françoise Perrault is the headmistress of the Laverre Academy. She looks around 60 years-old and has a mole on the side of her left cheek. Some of the girls call her "Madame Diglett". If she heard them say it, would she lose her temper!

Azurill hopped on my shoulder and we walked to the hall.

* * *

_Blossom's P.O.V_

I made my way to the hall and sat next to a girl who had her light blonde hair in two ponytails. This year, I would be a junior student at the Laverre Academy. I was looking forward to it.

As I looked at the girl, she managed to notice me. The look on her face said that she was scared.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl

"It's my first day here. I'm really nervous." the girl replied, her voice low.

"It's going to be okay. I was like that on my first day at Laverre Academy." I said

"What's your name?" The girl said, still keeping her voice low.

"I'm Katherine. You are?"

"My name is Blossom." I smiled at Katherine.

"You are really pretty." Katherine smiled back

"Thanks." I said

Some girls at the Laverre Academy are jealous of me because of my good looks and think that I'm arrogant. I'm one of the most loveliest people you could ever meet. I'm always nice and friendly, I never gossip about anyone and I just keep to myself. I could feel something clamp onto my long brown hair as I looked back towards the hall.

"Snubbull, I can't play now." I told my trusted Pokémon, Snubbull.

Snubbull just growled at me before letting go of my hair.

"Hey girl." a voice said as I fixed my hair.

I turned to look up at two girls who were approaching the seats me and Katherine were sitting. One had black hair tied in two ponytails like Katherine and had the most gorgeous outfit. It was a red and black furisode. The other girl had long red hair and wore a light blue summer dress.

"Sure." I said to the girls, who by now were taking their seats and sitting next to me.

"What's your name?" The redhead asked Katherine.

"I'm Katherine. What are your names?"

"My name is Linnea." The redhead replied

"And I'm Kali." The black haired girl said.

"Who are you?" Linnea asked me

"My name is Blossom." I replied

"Hey, I've seen you around the Academy before." Kali said.

"Same. But we haven't spoken until now." I said

Before we could continue with our conversation, Madame Françoise Perrault approached us.

"Keep the conversation short, ladies!" she snapped at us before handing us our timetables.

"Oh great." Linnea said.

"What is it?" Katherine asked her

"It looks like we'll be sharing a dorm together." Linnea said

"I hope it works out." Kali said.

Little did we know, that this would be the greatest memory of our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_One week later..._

_Katherine's P.O.V_

Okay, so I managed to get through the first week. It wasn't easy, but I did it. It was so amazing having to share a dorm with Linnea, Blossom and Kali. They were like my sisters from another universe (I don't have a sister by the way). Our Pokémon managed to get along with each other as well. I could see Slurpuff sleeping on Kali's Azurill as I woke up on Saturday morning.

"What time is it?" I asked Blossom who was fixing up some ribbons to put on her Snubbull's ears.

"8:30am." Blossom replied

"What's the go with our weekend schedule here at the Academy?"

"I can answer that for you, Katherine." Linnea said, coming in from the bathroom. "We can do whatever we want on the weekend. Quote to Madame Perrault, 'As long as you don't do anything childish.'"

Blossom and I started laughing as Kali came into our dorm.

"Who wants to watch _Fairy Tales with Lovelyn _with me?" Kali asked the three of us.

"That show is for pre-schoolers." Linnea replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"So what? I like listening to Pokémon Fairy Tales." Kali stated.

"I'll watch the show with you." I said to Kali.

"Thank you." Kali said before giving Linnea a look. Linnea responded by rolling her eyes.

"Don't come crying to me if the girls will laugh at you, Kali." Linnea said.

"Whatever. Ready to come watch _Fairy Tales with Lovelyn_, Katherine?"

"Sure." I smiled.

Kali and I headed off to watch _Fairy Tales with Lovelyn _in the TV room. I was loving life at the moment and nothing was going to hold me back.

* * *

_Blossom's P.O.V_

As Linnea and I were making our beds, we could hear loud shouting coming from one of the dorms.

"My Pikachu is ten times better than your stupid Zigzagoon!"

"No, my Zigzagoon can beat your Pikachu in battle!"

Linnea and I raced into the dorm to find Lass Anna and Roller Skater Rinka, both sophomore students at the Laverre Academy, arguing about their Pokémon.

"What is going on in here?" I asked the girls

"Tell Rinka that my Pikachu is better than her Zigzagoon!" Lass Anna practically shouted at me

"Tell Anna that my Zigzagoon will beat Pikachu in battle!" Roller Skater Rinka snapped

"There's only one way to solve this." I said.

"And what's that? both girls replied.

"A Pokémon battle!" Linnea and I said together.

"It's on! You'll be in for a shock, Rinka!" Lass Anna said.

"No, Anna. I'll beat you." Roller Skater Rinka said firmly.

"Only one way to find out. To the outdoor arena!" Linnea said.

_2 minutes later..._

"This is a battle between Anna and her Pikachu and Rinka and her Zigzagoon. Only one Pokémon may be used." I said to both girls. I was officiating the match, while Linnea sat in the stands watching the battle.

"Do you accept the rules?" I asked them.

"Yes." both girls replied.

"Commence the battle!"

"All right, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Lass Anna commanded.

"Piiiiikkkkkaaa-chuuuuu!" Pikachu released its Thunderbolt attack.

"Dodge it and use Headbutt!" Rinka ordered.

Zigzagoon used its Headbutt attack on Pikachu, which sent it flying.

"Pikachu!" Lass Anna cried

Lass Anna's Pikachu managed to land on its tail.

"Now, use Thunder Wave!"

Pikachu's Thunder Wave managed to paralyse Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon, no!" Roller Skater Rinka said, looking shocked.

"Didn't know I could use my secret weapon did you, Rinka?" Lass Anna replied with a huge smirk on her face. "Now, finish it off with Thunderbolt."

"I've got it!" Roller Skater Rinka said to herself before turning to Zigzagoon. "All right, Zigzagoon! Go underground!"

"Zigzagoon!" it replied before digging a hole.

"Oh no, you don't! Pikachu, Double Team!" Lass Anna said, looking flustered.

"Pi. Pi. PikaPika!" Pikachu used its Double Team attack.

"Use Dig!" Roller Skater Rinka ordered her Zigzagoon.

"Zig-Za-Gooooonnnnnnn!" Zigzagoon came out from the hole and used its Dig attack, perfectly hitting Pikachu.

"Chaaaaaa!" Pikachu cried before crashing to the ground.

"Pikachu!" Lass Anna looked horrified at what just happened.

"PikaPika." Pikachu said weakly, it's eyes swirled. It had fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Zigzagoon is the winner. The victor of this battle is Rinka!" I said, holding the flag over Roller Skater Rinka's end.

"I'm so proud of you, Zigzagoon. You did great." Roller Skater Rinka said, hugging her Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon!" it smiled.

I turned around to see Lass Anna cradling Pikachu in her arms. I felt sorry for her. Being so compassionate and friendly, I wanted to see if she was okay but I knew I'd be breaking the rules as a Pokémon officiator if I did so.

"Oh, Pikachu. I'm so sorry." Lass Anna sobbed.

"Don't cry, Anna. You did really well."

Lass Anna turned around to see Roller Skater Rinka holding out her hand.

"You think so?" Anna said, sniffing.

"Best battle I've had at the Academy in a while." Roller Skater Rinka said, smiling.

Lass Anna wiped away her tears and finally took Rinka's hand, shaking it.

"That's what I like to see. Great sportsmanship." I replied with a huge smile on my face.

I looked over at Linnea, who was giving me the thumbs up.

I gave the thumbs up back to her while still smiling.

* * *

_Kali's P.O.V_

Katherine and I were watching my favourite Saturday morning show, _Fairy Tales with Lovelyn_. What's the show about? It's about a Fairy Tale Girl named Lovelyn who reads different Pokémon Fairy Tales each week. Today, she was telling the viewers a Fairy Tale about King Gallade and Queen Gardevoir. It was quite enjoyable to hear the story.

"This is a cool show!" Katherine said

"I know right." I replied

"This is my first time watching it and I'm already hooked on it!"

"You've never watched it before?"

"No. The way Lovelyn sits that mushroom makes her look even more adorable." Katherine said.

I was really enjoying Katherine's company. For a new junior student at Laverre Academy, her confidence was really starting to come out. She went from being shy and quiet on her first day to outgoing and pleasant towards the end of her first week. I was quite happy for her.

"Lovelyn should release some of her shows on VHS and DVD." I said to Katherine.

"I think she should as well." Katherine replied.

_"Thank you for joining me on another fabulous episode of Fairy Tales. From Lovelyn, I bid you farewell."_

Katherine and I started dancing to the music as Linnea and Blossom walked in.

"Aren't you a bit old to be watching that pre-schooler show?" Linnea asked me.

"I like her Pokémon Fairy Tales, all right!" I said, my voice unusually fierce.

"Hey, I was just saying." Linnea said, looking offended.

I simply stormed over and sat on the armchair as Linnea walked off. Blossom and Katherine were unsure what to do.

"Go talk to her, Blossom." I said feeling miserable.

* * *

_Linnea's P.O.V_

I screwed up. I just knew it. As soon as I reached our dorm, I locked myself in the bathroom and began to cry.

"Linnea?" A voice asked me. I could tell right away it was Blossom.

I unlocked the bathroom door and opened it.

"Come in." I said, wiping away my tears.

"Hey girl. Don't get upset. I'm sure Kali didn't mean it." Blossom said, putting her arm around my shoulders.

"I always give her a hard time about her favourite show. So what if I think the show is for pre-schoolers? But I still manage to give Kali a hard time about it." I said, feeling the tears coming back.

I admit that I'm a picky person. I pick at everything. I don't know why. I just do. It's one of my worst traits. That and snoring when I sleep. I've been told that I snore like a Snorlax. I cringe at the thought of being compared to a Snorlax.

As I wet my face, Blossom gave me a fresh towel.

"Thanks." I said, wiping my face with the towel.

"You okay now?" Blossom asked me.

"I don't think Kali is. I owe her the biggest apology."

"You don't have to apologise."

I looked around and saw Kali standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Katherine was there also, sitting on her bed.

"Kali."

"Come here."

I went over to Kali and we hugged. Blossom and Katherine soon joined in. Despite our differences, at the end of the day we're still friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Linnea's P.O.V_

On Monday, Kali and I were in English class with Madame Françoise Perrault. Blossom and Katherine are so lucky - they have the awesome Madame Amelia Dubois for English. I was so jealous when I discovered that.

"Linnea! Are we paying attention?" Madame Perrault asked me, hitting my desk with the ruler she was carrying.

Some of the other girls in our class laughed.

"Of course." I replied.

"Yes, Madame Perrault." I hate it when Madame Perrault corrects the girls, especially me.

"Yes, Madame Perrault." I said.

"That's better. Now, I have to go to the ladies room. I expect you all to read silently until I come back."

With that, Madame Perrault left the room.

"I thought she'd never leave." Kali said, looking relieved.

"You can say that again." I replied.

A fellow senior student, Natalie leaned over to our table.

"Do you think Madame Perrault needs a shower?" Natalie asked us

"She has got an odour on her." Kali said.

I was trying very hard not to laugh. Natalie's dream is to be the best Ace Trainer in Kalos. At this point, I don't think she's got the right attitude to be an Ace Trainer.

"You don't say. I think she needs a shower." Natalie laughed.

"_Who _needs a shower?!"

We all jumped up to find Madame Perrault returning to her desk.

"I'd like to know what sort of joke you're playing at, Miss Natalie?" Madame Perrault demanded.

The class was silent as Madame Perrault waited for Natalie to respond.

"My Furfrou." Natalie lied.

"I see. Perhaps you'd like to describe your Furfrou in writing while in detention!"

The bell rang for class.

"See me during lunch, Natalie."

Kali and I grabbed our books and got out of our seats.

"Madame Diglett." I said under my breath as me and Kali headed out the door.

"Oh, she didn't hear you." Kali replied sarcastically

"Thank goodness, we have Pokémon Care next. I can't wait to show off my Aromatisse to the class." I said.

"My Azurill will have the whole class blown away." Kali said, smiling.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologise for what I said about _Fairy Tales__ with Lovelyn_." I said

"It's cool, Linnea." Kali said, turning to look at me with a huge smile.

I smiled back as we walked to our Pokémon Care class.

* * *

_Blossom's P.O.V_

I was getting really concerned about my Snubbull. It didn't eat the Pokémon snacks I gave her this morning and she looked really tired and weak. My worries about Snubbull were causing me to lack concentration in Visual Arts, which is my favourite class.

"Is everything okay, Blossom?" Sir Pierre Girard said, coming over to the easel I was painting.

"It's just that my Snubbull isn't feeling the best." I replied.

"I understand. Try and focus on your painting. You are doing a wonderful job." he said before walking off.

I could feel a tear run down my cheek. You see, Pokémon have a very special place in my heart. I got Snubbull for my 10th birthday, given to me by my parents. We have been inseparable ever since. As the tears were starting to roll, one of the girls in the class came over to me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Eloise asked me.

"My Snubbull isn't feeling well." I cried.

Eloise is training to be a Hex Maniac. On the weekends, she trains her Pumpkaboo in the alleyways of Lumiose City.

"Poor thing. You better get Madame Perrault to take it to the Pokémon Center."

I couldn't reply. All that came out was one big choked up sob.

"Come on. I'll take you back to your dorm." Eloise said to me.

The minute Eloise left once she returned me to my dorm, I laid on my bed and started crying uncontrollably.

* * *

_Katherine's P.O.V_

I headed back to my dorm to get my History books when I saw Blossom lying face down on her bed.

"Someone's tired." I laughed.

"I'm not tired." Blossom said, turning around to face me. She had been crying.

"What's wrong, girl?" I asked Blossom.

"I'm just so worried about my Snubbull." Blossom said, sniffling.

"Snubbull is currently at the Laverre City Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy is taking good care of her." I said

"How did..." Blossom started to say, but I held my hand up.

"Madame Helena Savage noticed Snubbull feeling unwell, so she took it straight to the Pokémon Center while we were in class."

"That is so sweet of her." Blossom said.

"You know, Blossom?" I told her. "If my Slurpuff was very sick, I'd do the same you're doing now. And that is crying my eyes out."

"Really?" Blossom wiped away her tears.

"I have a special place in my heart for Slurpuff. I'm sure you do for your Snubbull as well." I soothed.

"Of course I do. Pokémon is in my blood. I'll have you know that both my parents are Veterans." Blossom started to smile.

"Well, my father used to be a Hiker." I said.

Kali and Linnea entered our dorm at that moment, having come back from their class.

"So, what are we talking about?" Linnea asked me and Blossom.

"Just talking about our parents, girl." Blossom said

"My Mom used to be a Beauty trainer." Linnea said "That is, until she had me."

"Lucky you!" Kali said, with a huge grin.

Pretty soon, all of us were laughing.

* * *

_Kali's P.O.V_

Once I stopped laughing, I decided to ask the girls about an idea that came into my head during Maths class.

"Hey girls, can I ask you all something?"

"What is it, Kali?" Katherine asked me, sitting at the desk.

"You know how I wear my furisode?"

Katherine, Blossom and Linnea all nodded their heads.

"Well, I've come up with an idea. I was thinking that the three of you could wear furisodes as well."

Linnea looked uncertain.

"I'm not sure. Besides, I don't have enough Pokémon Dollars to buy one." Linnea said.

"I'll give you the money." Blossom said to Linnea.

"No! Don't do that!" Linnea said, shocked by Blossom's generosity.

"Why not?"

"Because it's your money. You spend what you want." Linnea firmly said to Blossom.

"Here's the deal. Why don't we go to the local boutique tomorrow afternoon during study break and look at the furisodes." I suggested to them.

"But we'd have to get permission from Madame Perrault." Katherine said.

"True..." I looked thoughtful.

"Do I predict another idea, Kali?" Linnea smiled at me.

"I've got it. Since you three are going to buy furisodes, we have to come up with a group name." I said to them.

"Girl Power?" Blossom suggested.

"No."

"Lovely Ladies?" Linnea suggested.

"No. Katherine, got any suggestions?"

"I can't think of any." She said.

"How about we call ourselves the Furisode Girls?" I suggested to them.

"I like it!" Linnea said.

"It's very original." Blossom said.

"Cool!" Katherine said.

"So, it's a done deal. We'll now be known as the Furisode Girls." I proudly said to them.

We gave each other a group high-five.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Kali's P.O.V_

As the four of us ate dinner that night, I decided to go over our plans for tomorrow afternoon.

"What time do you think we should leave?" I asked the girls.

"How long is our study break for again?" Katherine looked really confused when she asked that question.

"An hour." Blossom replied.

"Why don't we leave at 2 o'clock?" Linnea suggested.

"Sounds good." I said before turning to Blossom and Katherine. "What do you girls think?"

"I think it's a really good time to leave." Katherine replied.

"Same here." Blossom said.

"Then, it's settled." I said to them. "Tomorrow at 2 o'clock, we're heading off to the boutique."

"Hey, why don't we take our Pokémon with us?" Linnea suggested again.

"But my Snubbull..." Blossom started to say.

"She's in good hands at the Pokémon Center." I said to her, putting my hand over hers.

Blossom started to relax a little after I said that.

"Well, I now can put my mind at rest." she smiled.

As soon as we finished dinner, we returned to our dorm. As the other three girls sat on their beds, I went to take a shower.

* * *

_Linnea's P.O.V_

While Kali was having a shower, I decided to ask Blossom and Katherine something really important.

"Since Kali is in the bathroom, I just want to let you girls know something." I said to them.

"What is it?" Blossom and Katherine asked me simultaneously.

"Kali's birthday is coming up in six weeks and I want us to plan her a surprise party."

"Good luck with that, Linnea." Katherine said to me. "Madame Perrault won't allow it."

"Speaking of Madame Diglett, she told me off for giving Pokémon snacks to my Aromatisse during class." I said.

_**Earlier that day...**_

"Miss Linnea!" Madame Perrault shouted.

"What is it?"

Madame Perrault went over to my desk.

"I see we are feeding Pokémon during class." Madame Perrault said with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"I can't help that my Aromatisse is hungry, Madame Dig-I mean Madame Perrault." I replied to her. I almost called her Madame Diglett!

"_What_ did you say?!" Madame Perrault's face turned like the colour of a Tamato Berry.

I let out a small giggle.

"How dare you address me in such a rude manner?! That's it! You can leave the classroom!" Madame Perrault said through clenched teeth.

I left the room without saying a word.

_**End of flashback...**_

"You should've seen her face though. It was priceless." I said to Blossom and Katherine.

Blossom and Katherine started laughing really hard.

"What's so funny?" Kali asked us, coming out of the bathroom wearing a red towel.

"Oh, I nearly called Madame Françoise Perrault her nickname." I replied.

"You are so bad, Linnea." Kali said, laughing.

Pretty soon, we all rolling around the floor laughing. Maybe I should start addressing Madame Perrault as Madame Diglett from now on.

* * *

_Blossom's P.O.V_

Before I went to my classes the next morning, I received a note from Madame Perrault.

_"Please report to the Laverre City Pokémon Center to pick up your Snubbull."_ the note read.

I immediately headed to the Pokémon Center to pick up my Snubbull. However, I got the biggest shock when I walked through the doors. Snubbull was nowhere to be found.

"Excuse me, but have you seen my Snubbull?" I asked Nurse Joy.

"It appears that your Snubbull evolved into Granbull." Nurse Joy responded.

Granbull came out. I recognised it right away due to the ribbons I placed on its ears when it was still a darling Snubbull.

"Granbull." I said, opening my arms.

"_Granbull." _she replied, taking my hug.

I was so happy that my Granbull was all better that I decided to show her off to the other girls during our morning tea break.

"My Granbull is all better now." I said.

"We're glad to see you smile again." Kali said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Are we still up for this afternoon?" Linnea asked all of us.

"Of course we are." Katherine replied.

We high-fived each other.

"Awesome!" we all said.

**_That afternoon..._**

We headed to the local boutique to look at the furisodes.

"Look at them." I said.

Kali held up a furisode similar to the one that she normally wears.

"I might buy another one just in case this one wears off." she told us.

Kali checked the price on it and was far from impressed.

"1,500 Pokémon Dollars?!" Kali said in complete disbelief.

"Well, it _is _a collector's edition." the saleswoman replied curtly.

"Can you please not address my friend in that tone?" I asked the saleswoman in the most nicest tone I could deliver. Rather than get angry with her, the best thing to do was to remain calm.

"I own this boutique." the saleswoman declared.

"Well, we don't want your stupid furisodes anyway! In fact, they look like Team Flare outfits!" Linnea snapped.

The saleswoman was lost for words.

"Well...um..."

"Let's go girls. We're wasting our time here." Linnea ordered all of us.

We all left the boutique without saying another word.

* * *

_Katherine's P.O.V_

When we got back to the Laverre Academy, we immediately headed to our dorm. That trip to the boutique was a disaster. I managed to keep quiet for the sake of the girls. It was while we were on our beds that an idea came to my head.

"I've got a great idea about our furisodes." I said to the girls.

"What's that?" Linnea asked me in a sad tone. I could tell that she was feeling miserable about causing a scene at the boutique.

"We should design our own."

"That sounds like a great idea." Kali said.

"How are we going to make them?" Blossom asked me.

"We could get some fabric and make them from scratch." I suggested to them.

"That's a terrific idea!" Kali said with a huge grin.

"Well, why don't we design them over the weekend?" I asked them.

"We're going to look gorgeous in our new furisodes!" Linnea said, now cheered up.

"We sure are." I said

"Because we're the Furisode Girls!" we said together before giving each other a high-five.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Blossom's P.O.V_

For the rest of that week, I helped Kali, Linnea and Katherine design our furisodes during our study breaks. We got special permission from Madame Perrault to design our furisodes since she thought it was 'appropriate learning criteria'. I don't know what she meant by that, but I was happy that she gave us her approval.

Before we knew it, we were in our dorm designing our furisodes. How we were doing it was by first drawing them on a piece of paper and then hoping to get them designed by the Sewing teacher, Madame Nicolas.

"Um, I think this colour suits me the best." Katherine said, making some final touches with her drawing.

"What colour is your furisode going to be?" I asked her.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Katherine said with a twinkle in her eye.

I already knew what my furisode was going to look like. It was going to be pink and purple with flowers on the rim of the skirt. But the other girls don't know that just yet.

"So, are we ready to unveil our designs?" Kali asked us.

"I'll go first." I said, showing them my pink and purple furisode design.

"That looks pretty." Linnea said to me.

"It totally matches your personality, Blossom." Kali said.

"Oh thanks." I said, blushing.

"I'm next." Katherine said "I've done something rather boring and bland."

"Just show us, Katherine." Kali encouraged.

"Okay, here goes."

Katherine unveiled her furisode design - it was a white with black trim design.

"It looks nice." I said to her.

"I totally agree." Linnea agreed.

"I've added black bows on the arms to make it stand out." Katherine said. I could tell that she was feeling very proud of herself that we liked her design.

Kali unveiled her furisode design next. It was similar to Katherine's design, but the whole furisode was black and the trim was red.

"I had the same idea as you, Katherine. Hope you're not too disappointed." Kali said.

"I'm far from disappointed. I'm ecstatic!" Katherine said, giving Kali a huge hug.

"You ready, Linnea?" I asked her.

"Of course." Linnea smiled at all three of us. "Ladies, I give to you my furisode!"

We were blown away by Linnea's design. She designed her furisode in an elegant blue colour with a pinkish trim.

"What do you think?" Linnea asked us.

"Love it." I said.

"It makes our designs look bad." Kali said.

"The best design out there." Katherine said.

"Let's give these to Madame Nicolas before dinner." Linnea suggested.

"Good idea." we said together

* * *

_Linnea's P.O.V_

As the four of us ate dinner that night, I couldn't help but wonder if I had made the right design for my furisode. I was jumpy and nervous. Blossom noticed this right away.

"Are you okay, Linnea?" she asked me.

"I'm just worried that I made the right design for my furisode." I replied.

"Girl, stop worrying." Kali said.

"How can I not worry?" I looked glum when I said that.

"You've always been a worrywart." Kali said.

"Oh, Kali. Leave her alone." Blossom said, eating her dinner very slowly.

I gave Blossom a smile. "I just realised something."

"And what's that?" Katherine asked me.

"We don't have many Pokémon battles here at the Academy."

"Are you saying that we should start participating in Pokémon battles more often?" Kali asked me.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I smiled at the girls.

* * *

_Kali's P.O.V_

Was Linnea really serious about this? Sure, I've battled Pokémon Trainers before, but on a regular basis? I wasn't so sure about that.

"Kali, what do you think about my idea?" Linnea asked me.

"Um...I think it's great." I said meekly.

Linnea caught on straight away that I felt uncomfortable about the idea.

"What is it?" she asked me in a sympathetic tone.

"I'm just not that comfortable with battling on a regular basis." I confessed.

"At least you were honest with me and that's all that matters." Linnea said, smiling.

I sighed with relief and resumed eating our dinner.

Once we were done eating, the girls and I headed back to our dorm.

"So, who's going be the leader of the Furisode Girls?" Katherine asked all of us.

"It has to be someone with great leadership skills." Blossom replied.

"I think Katherine should lead us." I announced.

* * *

_Katherine's P.O.V_

I didn't know what to say. I'm not that good when it comes to leading people. I'm a shy and quiet person when it comes to people, but none of the girls knew that. I had to be straight up with them about it.

"Thanks for the suggestion, but I would rather not be a leader." I said.

"Why not?" Kali looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Kali, I'm really shy and quiet. When I'm around three of you, it's different because I feel safe." I confessed.

"Why do you feel safe?" Linnea asked me.

"You're like my..." my voice started to trail off.

"Go on." Blossom said, encouraging me to continue with what I was saying.

"You're like my sisters." I managed to say.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Blossom said, blushing.

"Sure is." Linnea said.

"If there is anyone that should be the leader of the pack, it's Kali." I smiled.

"Linnea would do a better job than me." Kali said, winking at Linnea.

"Don't be silly." Linnea said to her. "You'll be perfect leading all of us."

"Then, I accept." Kali smiled.

"Give it up for the leader of the Furisode Girls, Kali!" I said, raising my left arm in the air.

"Kali!" we cheered.

"Seeing as I'm now the leader of our group, let's make a pact." Kali said.

"What's the pact?" Blossom asked her.

"We participate in Pokémon battles more often, as Linnea suggested."

"Deal." we all said.

"I think this calls for a group hug!" I said.

We gathered our Pokémon together so they could be a part of our group hug.

"Group hug!" we said together.

And that's what we did. With Kali as our leader, we were on our way to becoming an official trainer class.


End file.
